sakasama_no_patemafandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Устройство мира Патэмы Наоборот
Вступление. Здравствуйте, вы читаете мою теорию о строении/развитии мира Патэмы Наоборот. Всё что будет написано ниже, является моей статьей, основанной на множестве рассуждений, догадок, прямых и косвенных фактов. Главным аргументом является найденное письмо, но так же существует несколько ключевых моментов в аниме, где можно увидеть те или иные доказательства. В данной статье я буду выкладывать эти самые аргументы, но я знаю, что обязательно найдутся люди, которые будут не согласны с доводами и фактами, что может привести к ненужным спорам. Эта статья служит для ознакомления с моим собственным представлением о строении мира, и оно может отличаться от Вашего. Статья может быть полезна и интересна, как недавно посмотревшему, так и давно забывшему данное аниме человеку. Тем же, кто сие творение до сих пор не смотрел – ОСТОРОЖНО СПОЙЛЕРЫ! Отдельное слово для блюстителей науки. Я не физик, не разбираюсь во многих вещах и т.д. и т.п., но я перечитал достаточно статей об Устройстве гравитации, Электромагнетизме, Анти-материи, Строении вещества и нескольких других немаловажных вещах. Да, это аниме несомненно не имеет ничего общего с нашей реальностью - это научная фантастика. Но ни один ученый, в здравом уме, не станет утверждать чего-либо конкретного, о свойствах анти-материи, которая в данный момент изучена меньше чем на 10%. Поэтому, мои слова это лишь догадки, о возможных последствиях генерации антивещества в стабильном виде. Отнеситесь к ним (словам) с пониманием. Итак, по порядку. Как мир пришел к катастрофе? ' В будущем, Японские ученые, совместно с крупными сверхдержавами, построили огромный Адронный Коллайдер невиданных масштабов, дабы сгенерировать анти-материю и создать новый, мощнейший источник энергии. По сути, у них это вышло. Но созданная анти-материя повела себя не так, как ожидалось. Вместо того, что бы остановиться в Коллайдере, она "полетела" наружу, и это было начало конца. (23.07.2067 – день катастрофы) Анти-материя частично игнорируя законы физики, расширилась и распространилась по всей Земле, с помощью магнитного поля, по его векторам. Это привело к смене гравитационного воздействия на поверхности, с обычного на обратное. И вся, абсолютно вся материя, лежащая не глубже ~10 км Земной коры, подверглась этому воздействию. Соответственно, это привело к необратимым последствиям. Всё в прямом смысле полетело к чертям. Люди, вещи и материя полетели в космос, отталкиваемые мощной анти-гравитацией. Старик: "Давным-давно произошла ужасная катастрофа. Множество жизней было унесено в небеса" "А те немногие, кто пережил катастрофу и спасся, покинули поверхность и скрылись под землей" "Виновные в трагедии ученые признали свой грех и ушли вместе с жертвами, что бы помогать им во всем. Все что мы знали, почерпнуто из завета вождя" (Возьмем за правило, обозначать материю, не подвергшуюся воздействию, то есть обычную, и обычное гравитационное воздействие плюсом (+), а обратную гравитацию, и ту материю, что подверглась воздействию минусом (-). Запомните, эти два знака в моих объяснениях к магнетизму отношения не имеют) НО, как оказалось анти-материя в разной степени, всё же воздействовала на материю, меняя её свойства на благоприятные. Скажем проще, вся материя, что подверглась воздействию, получила "приспособляемость" к анти-гравитации. И, коснулось это так же людей и животных. 'Научная часть.' '' 'Как распределилась Анти-гравитация?' Анти-материя равномерно распределилась во всей площади магнитного поля. Схематично, магнитное поле Земли выглядит так: В итоге, анти-материя не затронула ядро Земли, и саму Земную гравитацию. Гравитация и анти-гравитация, всё ещё продолжают взаимодействовать друг с другом, просто анти-гравитация, на деле, как минимум в два раза сильнее гравитации, в местах концентрации магнитного поля: Так как на полюсах, в пределах Земной атмосферы, наблюдается низкое влияние магнитного поля, там образовались относительно безопасные зоны, со своими зонами влияния нормальной гравитации. В общем и целом, анти-гравитация влияет почти на всю поверхность Земной коры не глубже ~10 км, и на космическое пространство в пределах магнитного поля. 'Отдельное слово о Луне. Как можно было увидеть в конце, большАя часть улетевшей в небо массы притянулась к ней, образовав кольцо из мусора. Многие спросят, а почему же вечный спутник нашей планеты не отталкивается от Земли? Тут всё довольно просто. Анти-гравитационное воздействие распространилось на всю площадь магнитного поля Земли. Но анти-материя не повлияла на Земное ядро и по этой причине анти-гравитация не повлияла на гравитацию, идущую от ядра. Соответственно, гравитация нашей планеты, всё ещё действует как средство удержания Луны на орбите Земли. '''А почему в конце нам была показана Луна, в 3 раза больше, чем мы привыкли наблюдать? ' Тут слегка посложнее. Вот так выглядит обычное расположение Луны и магнитного поля Земли: Когда анти-материя, распространилась по всей площади магнитного поля, траектория полета Луны, начала пересекаться с хвостом магнитного поля, подвергаясь воздействию анти-гравитации. Но, как уже говорилось, на Луну, так же, продолжало действовать гравитационное поле Земли. Столетиями Луна постепенно изменяла свою траекторию с круговой, до эллипсовидной формы. В конце, концов, как раз в области бывшей Японии, жители парящего континента, в аниме, смогли пронаблюдать красивейший вид с довольно большой Луной на небе. Вопрос: “Как материя и анти-материя могут спокойно взаимодействовать?” Ответ: “Раньше, ученые полагали, что при выработке анти-материи в нашем пространстве, неизбежно происходит взрыв частиц. Но, относительно недавно, прямо и бесповоротно было подтверждено, что анти-материя имеет различные свойства воздействия с материей, в том числе и анти-гравитационное. Так же, сейчас стало известно, как можно сгенерировать определенное кол-во анти-материи, что бы она стабильно существовала в пространстве. По приблизительным подсчетам, 2 миллиарда человек должно работать 3 года со всеми ресурсами Земли, что бы построить Коллайдер достаточной мощности. В аниме жителям Земли это удалось” Кстати, и пища, и материалы, и вещи, и даже люди, имеющие разные векторы гравитации, в себе так же имеют вещества других знаков, в крови, например. То есть, покушав обратной еды, она в горле не застрянет, а смочившись и расщепившись слюной, попадает в желудок, где спокойно усваивается. Возвращаемся к катастрофе. Везде началась паника, целые континенты взмывают вверх. Ученые и работники Коллайдера обнаружили, что в земле содержится материя как знака (+), так и (-), почти в равной степени. Сами же Японские острова медленно поплыли вверх, разваливаясь на части. Все выжившие и ученые (как (+), так и (-) знака) спрятались в коммуникациях одной из подземных электростанций, которые раньше примыкали непосредственно к Коллайдеру и обеспечивали его энергией. Подземный город, это технические районы для обслуживания электростанции. Об этом можно судить по чрезвычайно схожей с электростанцией архитектуре. В аниме мы можем увидеть в конце, как Патэма, Эйджи, Порта и Надзамура упали в глубокий вертикальный туннель (который проходит сквозь континент), где на одной из поверхностей есть аббревиатура D-2. Надпись сделана с правильной стороны, то есть, читать нормально, теперь, её могут только перевертыши. Скорее всего, D-2 это обозначение одного из нескольких энергоблоков питания Коллайдера. Коммуникации же самого Адронного Коллайдера, до этого глубоко и надежно упрятанные под землей, теперь, фактически лежали на поверхности в груде пыли, обломков и почвы, прямо под висящим континентом. Все люди изначально сидели под землей и избегали вылазок наружу. Но ученые и управляющие образовали совет, назначили старших, организовали управление и законы, начали “высовывать головы из песка”. А когда обнаружили опасность, начали подготавливать эффективный, со всех сторон, способ противодействия. Что бы хоть как-то закрепить висящий над землей континент (вернее малую часть верхнего слоя коры, что осталась относительно целой), общими усилиями, была уравновешена его масса так, что бы он совсем немного стремился вверх (натаскали вещества с (-) знаком и припасы в коммуникации) и по краям континент скрепили с землей огромными плетеными тросами из специального металла (Наподобие проекта Гермес Корд, но меньше). Где же их взяли? Всё просто - это бывшие кабели электропитания, у них схожее строение, и их слегка доработали. И вот, настала относительная передышка. ' Континент продолжали укреплять, коммуникации оборудовали под нужды людей. (Для удобства, нижняя поверхность, это поверхность где находится Коллайдер, ближе к ядру Земли; верхняя поверхность, это поверхность висящего континента; обратная поверхность, поверхность, где расположена Айга) Началась работа по расчистке нижней поверхности. Все трудовые мощности были пущены, что бы восстановить питание энерго-реактора Коллайдера (сам Коллайдер, по понятным причинам, запускать не стали, да и не смогли бы). Заблокировали верхнюю часть сквозного туннеля (идущего сквозь континент). Настроили подачу электричества через те самые кабели, что удерживают континент с землей. Починили и снова запустили регуляторы воды, кислорода и состава воздуха в коммуникациях. Наладили производство пищи и растений. Пыль, заполоняющую нижнее воздушное пространство, смочили, и она улеглась окончательно. Костюмы, которые в аниме носят перевертыши, раньше носили все рабочие. Они устроены так, что бы можно было без угрозы для жизни расчищать пыль и завалы. Все операции, расчистка, улучшения и т.п. доставлялись туда-обратно с помощью лебедок и кранов. 'Сразу двум проектам дали согласие и преступили к реализации. Проект первый. Станция Терраформирования. С помощью системы охлаждения Коллайдера и его энерго-ядра (работающего на магматическом тепле) удалось создать систему Терраформирования. Системы охлаждения вывели наружу, выходом в нижнее воздушное пространство, саму станцию оборудовали под умышленный перегрев. Всё это было сделано для того, что бы из-за перегрева (этому так же способствует Солнце днем), станция выбрасывала в воздух пар. Излишки электричества вывели в огромные вольфрамовые лампы накаливания, которые расположили на поверхности станции. Вот схема всего этого: 1) Станция Терраформирования 2) Айга 3) Коммуникации 4) Нерасчищенная верхняя поверхность континента 5) Сквозной туннель, проходящий сквозь континент Проект второй. Город для обычных людей. ' (То есть со знаком (+)) Обычным людям было крайне тяжело приспособиться жить в коммуникациях, ныне пригодных лишь для перевертышей (и да, Патэма и её народ всё же перевертыши, т.к. анти-материя поменяла знак их воздействия с гравитацией). Решено было освоить обратную поверхность континента, для жизни обычных людей. Началась расчистка местности, грунтовка, постройка зданий, и т.д. В итоге, на обратной стороне континента выросла Айга. Жить в Айге смогли не сразу, ведь станция терраформирования меняла терраиндекс нижнего воздушного пространства постепенно. И вот, наконец, нижнее небо стало синим, появились облака, и обычные люди переселились в Айгу, продолжая совершенствовать её. 'О Солнце и графике смены дня/ночи в Айге. Кто-то спросит, а почему источник освещения днем, в Айге, не может быть искусственным? Тому есть несколько причин. Такой источник: 1) Не мог бы двигаться по небу. 2) Не давал бы нужного количества ультрафиолетовых лучей для растений. 3) В аниме ясно видно, что солнце заходит и всходит (причем по 2 раза за цикл), а не включается/выключается. Итак, Солнце может освещать просторы Айги, лишь находясь сбоку (наподобие освещения уровней в Мастерах Меча Онлайн). В аниме мы видим, насколько коротким являются циклы дня в Айге. График жителей Айги приблизительно таков (по реальному времени): 1) С 9-9:30 до 16-16:30 дня, Солнце уходит за горизонт. Наступает первая ночь. Длится она 8 часов. Обычно, в это время, жители Айги спят. (Эйджи ходит смотреть на “звезды”) 2) В 16-16:30 часов дня, Солнце поднимается из-за горизонта. Очень короткое режимное время, затем сразу день. (Как раз в это время, произошла первая встреча Патэмы и Эйджи) 3) В 16:30 дня, для жителей наступает рабочий день. Длится 3-3,5 часа. 4) В 20-20:30 режимное время, затем Солнце “исчезает в небе” и наступает вторая, долгая ночь. Длится 10 часов. В это время жители Айги не спят. 5) В 6-6:30 утра, Солнце появляется в небе. Режимное время, утро. 6) В 6:30 и до 9 утра, у жителей Айги свободное время и подготовка ко сну. Ученые попытались наладить сигнал с кем-либо ещё на планете Земля (рассчитывая на то, что кто-то выжил), построив на обратной стороне континента (то есть там, где Айга) огромные тарелки. Эти тарелки усиливали сигнал за счет отражения от нижней поверхности. На этом, почти весь технический прогресс приостановился. Далее о политике и всем остальном. ' Образовалось две общины - обычные люди и перевертыши. Пока были живы "старцы" (прошлое поколение) и были общие цели, народы были сплоченными. Но как только закончилось тех. развитие все нажитые отношения пошли насмарку. Во-первых, решили на реальную поверхность (на поверхность континента) не выходить вообще. Раньше, просто боялись (ведь над головой миллиарды трупов возле Луны летают) или не выходили в дань уважения погибшим. Но потом, решили именно запретить туда выходить из-за *бла бла бла*. Во-вторых, когда старички потихоньку начали заканчиваться, в какой-то момент народы вообще перестали пересекаться. То есть общение только по сети, грубо говоря. Опять же, всё из-за *бла бла бла*. В-третьих, начали ещё и наказывать за лишнее общение с обратным народом. И так у каждой из двух общин. Причем наказания становились всё хуже, а правила всё строже. *Бла, бла, бла*. Предполагаю, что раньше половых связей разных народов либо избегали, либо родившееся потомство имело один из родительских векторов притяжения. Но в итоге, в-четвертых, ни о каком международном соитии и смешения генов и речи быть не могло. Прошло несколько сотен лет. Всё прошлое было давно забыто/скрыто, народ Айги уже фактически не знает о живущих в коммуникациях перевертышах. Правду знают только посвященные жители племени перевертышей. Старик: "Детям не положено знать о жителях Айги. Таковы правила. Это часть здорового воспитания". Оставшиеся последователи старцев ещё хранят заветы прошлого. В Айге, всю ученую деятельность перерубили в корень. Остались только рабочие и инженеры. Ситуация усугубляется. К власти в Айге приходит Гитлер 2, Надзамура. Он, наследуя бредовые заветы своих наставников, придумывает грешников упавших в небо (несмотря на то, что, по сути, грешники, это тогда уж жители Айги), что в небо смотреть нельзя (несмотря на то, что оно у них фальшивое) и т.д. Надзамура: "Сила притяжения сменилась силой отталкивания. Люди, вещи… Все сущее упало в небо". "Часть перевертышей выжила. На земле они жить не могли, а потому зарылись под землю". Вождь перевертышей говорил: "Айга живет, не помня прошлого, поэтому у них не будет настоящего". И вот, наступает день Х. Покрывшиеся пылью и мхом антенны вдруг улавливают повторяющийся несколько раз, на разных частотах, шифрованный сигнал. Этот сигнал, содержал сообщение такого содержания: Если дешифровать: “From: ?AIA Sent: Tue???y,??ly 29,v???x ?:30PM To: Ma????ng list fre?ds Cc: ?? com?unity Subject: We are alive. Attachments: I?mage582 Image6?5 Im??e661 This E-mail is an appeal to all recipients. We are alive We were spared the effects of the anti-gravity experiment. We have yet to fully grasp the extent of the destruction But we are absolutely certain that one particular undamaged area remains; namely, the area on the exact opposite side of the Earth's mantle. This is the reverse side of the Earth's axis. After settling that area, we pushed forward with research into the repair of gravity inversion. Now it seems a successful break though may by just out of reach. We have placed our hopes in the networks still online in each area, and are transmitting this E-mail all over the Earth. To all recipients: please print as many copies of this E-mail as possible. Then please distribute those copies to as many people, as you can, so that they may know the truth. We are resolved to wait in here, for generations if necessary. Latitude 33.3526' N, Longitude 130.2401' E Please convey this to all people on Earth. We are alive.” Перевод: “Этот Е-мейл адресован всем получателям. Мы живы. Мы были избавлены от воздействия анти-гравитационного эксперимента. Нам еще предстоит, в полной мере, оценить всю степень разрушения. Но мы абсолютно уверены, что одна конкретная неповрежденная площадь остается; а именно зона, на прямо-противоположной стороне, мантии Земли. Это обратная сторона Земной оси. После урегулирования этой области, мы выдвинулись вперед с исследованиями, надеясь понять, как починить гравитацию. Теперь, похоже, мы успешно совершили прорыв в этой области, хотя результат всё ещё вне досягаемости. Мы разместили наши надежды в те сети, что всё ещё находятся онлайн, в каждой области, и осуществляем передачи этого электронного сообщения по всей Земле. Для всех получателей: пожалуйста, распечатайте столько копий этого сообщения, сколько возможно. А после, пожалуйста, распространяйте эти копии, среди как можно большего количества людей, они должны знать правду. Мы решили ждать здесь, поколениями, если придется. Широта 33,3526 'N, Долгота 130,2401' E Прошу передайте это всем людям на Земле. Мы живы” Место обозначенное в координатах находится на юге Японии, в Сага. В этой зоне действительно могло быть уменьшение силы анти-гравитационного поля. Сообщение, скорее всего, было отправлено бывшими учеными основного энергоблока Коллайдера, который находился на юге. Эти самые ученые не обладают нужными ресурсами, но обладают нужными знаниями для “починки” Земной гравитации. Так же, в письме говорится, что они полностью уверены что ледники (по крайней мере, один, южный полюс, точно; “обратная сторона Земной оси”) остались неповрежденными. Уточню насчет треугольников с ромбом, один из которых можно увидеть в углу письма. ' Если посмотреть сцены в городе и под землей, можно заметить, что треугольники попадаются и там, и там, но в одном случае вершиной вверх, в другом - вниз. Треугольник с основанием внизу – символ обычных людей, которых отталкивает в небо. Ромб вверху, который означает Земное ядро, у обычных людей, должен указывать наверх. В противоположность их символу, перевертыши носят этот знак наоборот, что означает, что ядро находится под ними. Но благодаря пропаганде Надзамуры и его бывших руководителей, даже символ жителей Айги перевернули, доказывая, что это они обычные люди, а другие упали в небо. Нам неспроста так много раз показывали это отражение: 'Информация просочилась. Ибо один из оставшихся инженеров, так же скопировал текст письма, расшифровал его и прозрел. Это был отец Эйджи – Эйчи. И вот, приняв решение, Эйчи мечтает создать летательный аппарат. Через какое-то время, на поверхность выходит Лагос. И оказывается перевернутым. Они оба в ступоре. Но в итоге, общаются, дружатся и кооперируются для достижения общей цели. Они, ВПЕРВЫЕ, за долгое время, создают сам концепт взаимодействия двух веществ разных знаков друг с другом. У них получается вертикальный летательный аппарат, наподобие воздушного шара, но гораздо лучше. Обнародовав всем свое открытие, не замышляя ничего плохого, одинокий инженер встает на пороге новой тех. революции. Но тут, агенты тайной полиции обнаруживают Лагоса. Наш дорогой Надзамура был поставлен в тупик. Была нарушена целостность его пропагандируемых истин. Надзамура: "В конце концов, если бы он не появился, Айга была бы другой. Стабильной, великой, но куда более беспечной" "Этот человек, молчал до последнего, но что толку? Подох, так ничего и не добившись!" Так оно и вышло. Что бы скрыть свою пропаганду, Надзамура наказывает пристрелить отца Эйджи, во время тестового полета (что бы сымитировать покарание небесами), а Лагоса помещает в крио-камеру, где допрашивает, а через время, убивает его. Проходят года. Дальше происходят события фильма. Патэма встречается с Эйджи. Их ловят. Патэма в плену. Эйджи депрессирует. Эйджи спускается с Портой в коммуникации, за помощью. Уговорив Старика, он пробирается с помощью Порты в цитадель. Пытается освободить Патэму. Их снова обнаруживают. Из-за стечения обстоятельств они падают на станцию Терраформирования. По чистой случайности (из за контейнера на цепи) выживают. Находят там летательный аппарат отца Эйджи и узнают всю правду из дневника. Окончательно влюбляются друг в друга (^_^) Спускаются на аппарате вниз. Их снова пытаются поймать. Следует череда коротких событий. В итоге, Патэма, Эйджи и Надзамура оказываются на заблокированном верхнем выходе из сквозного туннеля. Эйджи прострелили ногу. Происходит сверх-эпичная сцена, где Эйджи спасает Патэму от падения. Их обоих спасает Жаку. Наша пара в отключке. После, они уже на верхней поверхности континента, где Патэма и Эйджи идут навстречу новому миру, Порта горюет о неудавшейся любви, Жаку его утешает, а старик открывает письмо. Конец?) Немного эпилога Патэма и Эйджи следуя своей мечте, начинают жизнь по-новому. Народы объединяются, на пороге снова новая эра! В итоге, вновь вспомнив чего да как, отправившись на станцию Терраформирования снова, погуляв по всем коммуникациям, люди, в конце концов, решат расширяться на верхней поверхности и, благодаря письму, лететь на поиски тех людей в этом новом неизведанном мире. Загуглите аниме "Небесная Земля" или мультсериал "Небесные Рыцари", думаю, если бы сделали продолжение, концепция исследования мира, была бы похожей. Что ж, и напоследок, парочка технологий, придуманных/найденных мной: Один из первых возможных летательных аппаратов: На турбовинтовой тяге. Лебедочно-страховочная система. Как вы могли запомнить, когда Патэма с контейнером полным вещества (-) знака (на цепи) на ноге и Эйджи, падали в небо, они должны были разбиться насмерть.' 'Что же их спасло? Законы физики! (Смешно) Долетев до станции первым, контейнер грохнулся на нее, вес Патэмы резко уменьшился и Эйджи с помощью своего веса, резко погасил остатки инерции. На основе этой счастливой случайности, я и создал эту технологию: 1) Летательный аппарат 2) Лебедки и грузы Предположим, Патэма и Эйджи летают где-то и тут происходит некий казус, всё пропало, мы падаем. Что же делать? А вот что: Аппарат автоматически разматывает лебедки с грузами и при столкновении вся инерция падения загасится, не подвергая опасности жизни, нашей дорой парочки. На основе этого концепта я так же придумал костюмы с распределением веса по всему телу, со схожей лебедочно-страховочной системой. Исследовать любые территории, теперь, можно не опасаясь разбиться насмерть или улететь в небо. В зависимости от вектора носителя, такой костюм нужно настраивать под его текущий вес. Так же, на спину можно повесить реактивный ранец на малой тяге, а на руках повесить крюк-кошки. Далее уже более к фантастике, но всё же. Аппарат магнитного сопротивления. Что это такое: Это такая штука, которая генерирует магнитное поле вокруг себя в заданном радиусе, заставляя небольшие потоки анти-материи притягивать себя и объекты, находящиеся в пределах поля, к нужной поверхности. Причем, с каким вектором, можно настроить. Такое устройство в реальном мире есть. Оно может генерировать магнитное поле в заданном радиусе, но, конечно же, не имеет воздействия на гравитацию. Но вот уже в новом мире, свойство воздействия магнетизма на анти-материю, может сыграть ключевую роль. По сути, даже левитация становится возможной. Пример: Если в помещение поставить подобный генератор, то все люди в этой локации, смогут находиться на одной поверхности, или вообще летать как в космосе. Вечный двигатель. Если сделать шар, из двух типов материи, распределив её по нему определенным образом, можно заставить его непрерывно крутиться с огромной скоростью. Что это даст? Вспоминаем устройство электродвигателя, тут тот же принцип. Такое устройство сможет вырабатывать гигаватты энергии и очень много тепла. Нужно поместить устройство в жидкость и подключить его проводами. В итоге, мы получаем, относительно легкий, мощный и надежный источник энергии на века! Сложим все придуманные технологии вместе, и мы получим Корабли. А так же станции. Мощные, парящие в небесах суда, оборудованные как для дальних путешествий, так и для разведки местности, внутри которых сможет разместиться как экипаж и пассажиры, так и груз. В зависимости от оснащения, на них будет одинаково удобно как перевертышам, так и обычным людям, особенно если корабль будет оснащен аппаратом магнитного сопротивления, который будет регулировать вектор гравитации в помещениях. Так же, вполне вероятно и возникновение различных стационарно висящих станций, как привязанных к парящим кускам земли, так и полностью автономных. Такие станции смогут добывать ресурсы, ремонтировать и заправлять корабли, передавать сигнал и т.д. Естественно, всё, что дошло до меня, дойдет и до умов во вселенной Перевернутой Патэмы. Они пойдут даже дальше, чем можно себе вообразить. Вполне возможно, что когда-нибудь, через сотни лет, новым поколениям всё-таки удастся исправить гравитацию. В заключение скажу, ' что это прекрасно, когда фендом заставляет вникнуть в себя, задуматься, размышлять, годами (!) совершенствуя наше представление о мире. Это аниме поразило меня до глубины души, показало, что существует реальное небо, нужно лишь посмотреть с другого угла. Держаться друг за друга, помогать и выручать друг друга, вверить друг друге свою жизнь - это, истинная природа человека. Надеюсь, я помог Вам разобраться в этом, захватывающем дух, мире Патэмы Наоборот. Наилучших пожеланий и Всего доброго. P.S. Обязательно посмотрите “Бледный Кокон” и “Время Евы”, если ещё не видели. 'Особая благодарность двум моим собеседникам, ' которые поставили меня на путь истинный: Иван Грязнов София Купер 'Большое человеческое спасибо! Старался для Вас, Войнов Георгий Дата последнего редактирования: (14.01.2016)